New Perspective
by ImmaStartARiot
Summary: Ello there. I invite you to read the stupidest and most cliche story ever. I MIGHT MAKE IT A MULTI CHAPTER IF IM ASHAMED ENOUGH.


"Danny! Goddammit Danny, let me up!"

"You're making the biggest fucking mistake of your life! I'm helping you!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Casey, you'll thank me for this one day!"

I shoved him off of me and sat up in the grass. Billy told him what I wanted to do and he tracked me down to the park and tackled me.

"Danny, you're a nutcase. I'm doing this whether you like it or not."

He scowled. "Fine. See if I care."

Billy came running up to us. I shot him a dirty look. "You told Danny? Really?"

He ignored it. "She's dead."

It took me a moment to process what he said. "She's… dead? Are you sure, Billy?" My voice was frantic. She couldn't be… she couldn't.

"I was there when the machine flat lined. She's gone. The cancer got the best of her. I didn't think she'd die either. She was so strong."

"I-I can't believe I wasn't there when she died. Shit, I-I didn't even…"

Danny interrupted. "It was bound to happen. I mean sheesh, c'mon. Are you really surprised?"

Billy and I had a disgusted look on our faces. Did he really use to be our friend?

"Call her, Case. I gotta go, Marissa wants me to help plan the funeral since Sammy's a mess. Who wouldn't be though? Her Grams just died."

I leaned against a tree.

Dead.

I took my iPhone out of my pocket and got ready to call Sammy when who else but DANNY snatched my phone.

"Are you nuts? You can't call her at a time like this. She needs to be left alone. She needs time. Besides, when she does see you again, she'll miss you so much and would do anything for you so you wouldn't leave her again. You might get laid."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. She needs someone to comfort her. Her grandmother just died. And I don't wanna get laid. I make love to her, Danny." Eh, call me old school.

"Ha! So you have had sex with her!"

Danny's been trying to get me spill about that for years. It's like an obsession of his.

"You're insane."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Billy said that Sammy was a mess. Do you think she would want you to hear or see her broken like that?" He tossed me my phone. "Think about it before you call her."

I did think about it.

_**Three weeks later**_

The funeral was today.

I didn't know if I should go.

I hadn't talked or seen Sammy in three weeks. I was just trying to give her space. But I've missed her, so much. I'm actually really mad at myself for listening to Danny.

I feel like a fucking idiot.

I ignored my girlfriend for three weeks when she really needed me.

I know there's gonna be hell to pay when she sees me again.

Thirteen year old Sammy was tough as nails.

But twenty-four year old Sammy is even tougher. She's also more amazing, of course. But it doesn't matter how tough she is because her rock died. It's as if a part of her Grams looked out for her and cared for her and loved her as if she was her own daughter.

Lana loved Sammy. It's something that comes naturally with being a mother. But she was neglectful. She loved her, just not enough.

Grams loved Sammy, possibly even more than her own daughter. That meant a lot to Sammy. When her real mother was off in LaLa Land being a child, Grams took her responsibility. But now she's gone.

And Sammy is all alone.

I mean sure, she has Marissa, Dot, Holly, Billy, and me if she doesn't kill me for avoiding her, but she's _our _rock.

She needs a rock too.

So I promise to be that rock.

I went to the funeral. **(A/N: I actually accidentally put 'wedding' here instead of funeral. I hit my head against the wall for almost publishing this like that.)**

Sammy was at the front, in a simple black dress.

I could tell she was still crying from a hundred feet away.

She caught my eye and walked over to me, still crying.

She slugged me in my stomach. I doubled over in pain.

"Aghh fuck, Sammy."

When I righted myself again, I braced myself for more pain. Instead, she threw herself at me and cried into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and waited for her to speak. "You're an asshole." I smiled faintly.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Danny suggested I give you space and-"

"You took advice from _Danny? _I didn't know I was dating him. Casey, you're my boyfriend. I love _you._I don't want you acting like Danny. Do what you think is best. AND DON'T EVER LISTEN TO DANNY AGAIN OR I'LL KNEE YOU IN THE BALLS."

I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "How are you holding up?"

She stiffened. "I'm fine." This was Sammy for _I'm not fine. Love me. Now_

I whispered in her ear, "I'll be your rock now. It'll be okay soon."

I took Sammy to my house after the funeral. I wasn't going to leave her side again. Within a month, she was acting like her old self again. She had moved into my house. Everything seemed perfect.

"Sammy?"

"Mm?"

"Are you happy?"

She gave me a weird look. "Of course I am. I have you."

We were in the cemetery, having a picnic with her Grams and Sassypants. They were buried right next to each other.

"Could you be happier?"

"I don't know. I'm already really happy, Case."

I was silent for a few minutes. "You know, just before your Grams died me and Danny were fighting. I mean, he tackled me. Because I wanted to ask you something. But then well… you know. So I didn't get to ask. But now… Hey, I just love you, and this is crazy, here's a ring, so marry me maybe?"

She tackled me and kissed me for about ten minutes, right there in the cemetery.

"Maaaaybe."

I smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

Some people might think that asking Sammy to marry me at a cemetery is bad because cemeteries signify the end of something. I think of cemeteries as the end of the beginning. Who knows what awaits us at the other side? It really depends on your perspective.

My perspective says that there's only happiness in my future.

With Sammy.

**A/N: Derp. How long have I been dead? I am deeply sorry. I got in trouble like five consecutive times and sophomore year is no bueno. LONG LIVE FRESHMAN YEAR. This story is incredibly stupid and cliché and I hate it with a burning passion. But I needed something to get back my groove. LET ME EXPLAIN SOMETHING**

**I HAD LIKE THIS AWESOME STORY IDEA**

**IT WAS GONNA BE THIS LONG ASS ONE SHOT**

**LIKE TEN THOUSAND WORDS**

**AND I HAD ABOUT A QUARTER OF IT DONE**

**AND IT GOT ERASED**

**I WAS LIKE**

**OMFGGGGG I FUCKING HATE YOU **

**AGHHHH**

**SO**

**I GAVE UP**

**But I wanna get back nto this sooo**

**I have this**

**BUT HEY**

**MY STUFF MIGHT BE MORE DEPRESSING NOW**

**WHICH I AM TRULY SORRY FOR**

**;-;**

**IM LIKE SO ALONE**

**Im so tempted to give everyone my phone number but I don't wanna talk to any potential pedos.**

**And I had to delete my FB like fuuuuck**

**But I have Twitter and Instagram c: ANYONE WANNA KNOW MY USERNAME? NO? x3 I figured. Because I'm just that cool, right?**

**PFFFFFFT JUST KIDDING**

**SOMEONE SHOULD PM ME BECAUSE IM LONELY AND DESPERATE**

**AND IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER ;D**

**And the title New Perspective comes from that Panic! at the Disco song. I was bored **

**So…**

**Baiiiiiii **

**-NewYorkDevil**


End file.
